Transformers Genesis
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Ep. 7: Dreams of a Cliffjumper The title explains it all. Sequel to "The Tale of the Bumblebee." On Temporary Haitus
1. Autobots Roll Out Part 1

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 1: Autobots, Roll Out! Part 1

Samuel "Spike" Witwicky was having a bad day. ONE, He got pounded by the School Bully, Jake. TWO, He got harassed by that girl that seemed to 'want' him, Mikayla. and THREE, His brother is getting a new car, and HE'S not getting one! It kind of made sense that he wasn't getting a car, (He was, like, thirteen), but that doesn't mean he could get one for LATER! OH THE NERVE!

"Stupid Buster. Always getting something better then me. Stupid Jake, pounding me. Stupid Mikayla, always stalking me." Spike mumbled under his breath, as he got into his dad's car. His dad, Ron "Spark Plug" Witwicky, had no idea what he was mumbling, but he wasn't bothered. He secretly hoped Spike wasn't mumbling about him.

Brian "Buster" Witwicky got into the car and said, "Well, I got the 'A'!"

"For what? Telling everyone Granddad was insane?" Spike said, trying to bug him so his mood wouldn't be so 'high and mighty'.

"Oh ha ha ha." Buster said, sarcastically. Then they noticed where they were: a Porsche Dealership.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING US!" Spike and Buster spouted simultaneously.

"Yes I am." Spark Plug said, then turned to Buster. "You're not getting a Porsche."

They went to another dealership, Volkswagon.

"Please let my car be here." Buster said.

"NOPE!" Spark Plug stated.

Finally, they got to a Honda dealership, where the car stopped. Buster sighed, saying, "Oh well."

They got out of the car, scanning the area for a cheap car... when Spike saw Sari.

"Oh NO, SARI!" Spike said, before jumping back into the car.

Buster turned to Spike and said, "Aww... young love."

"Damn You, Buster." Spike said, "I hide from her because wherever she is, Mikayla isn't far behind."

"... Oh My God, There's Mikayla."

"SAVE HER THE TROUBLE AND KILL ME NOW! AHHHH!"

"No, that was just Megan Fox- MEGAN FOX?!" Buster said, before staring at her and drooling.

"NOT FUNNY."

Spark Plug got to the guy that seemed to be selling the cars, and said, "Hello, my son would like to buy his first car."

The man, who seemed to be both African-American and a red head, said, "Ah, the passage to manhood. Where is he?"

"Near the van, checking out the hot chick that looks like Megan Fox, and not hiding in it."

"Oh, the one that's hiding seems a little shy, no?"

"Well... yeah..."

The man walked up to Buster, who noticed him coming and took his eyes off of 'Megan.' He then said, "I hear that you're going to buy your first car here?"

Buster responded with, "Yep."

"Lemme tell you something, son. The driver don't pick the cars," The man said, putting his arm around Buster and walking with him, "The cars pick their drivers. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

"Cliche." Spike said, rolling his eyes, before noticing a certain stalker of his peering through another window. Mikayla.

"RUN AWAY!" Spike yelled, his most famous and often-used 'catch-phase'. And, like always, he did just that, with Mikayla right behind him.

Buster examined the cars, seemingly interested. Spike ran past him at 300 MPH. Mikayla followed close behind.

Buster shook his head, then yelled, "Just tell her to go away."

"I ALREADY TRIED THAT! AND I'LL STICK WITH 'RUN AWAY', THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Spike yelled.

Spike tried to lose her by running around, but she was intelligent as well as obsessive.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Spike yelled.

"You're mine, Spikey." Mikayla said, cracking his signature smile.

"... but why me?" Spike said, before he realized he ran himself into a corner.

Mikayla then said, "'Cause YOU'RE the one that I want."

"What is with you?!" Spike yelled.

"Love, Spikey. Love." Mikayla said, walking toward him, intently, smiling.

"... Please, make it quick. and painless."

"Okay... if you want it, Spikey..." Mikayla said, seductively... before...

"MK? You're at it AGAIN?" Sari asked. "First Trent, then Tyler, now THIS?!"

Spike was certainly surprised to see HER standing before Mikayla.

"I guess you need help." Sari said. Mikayla then said, "But, Sari-Chan..."

Sari then said, "Ni." Mikayla hissed at the mention, then said, "I'll be back."

Mikayla walked off. Sari turned to Spike and said, "Hey. Don't worry about Mikayla. She's a bit of a lunatic. She thinks that the word "Ni" is evil."

"I can see that." Spike said.

Buster happened upon them and said, "Ah, young love."

Both of them looked at Buster with a look.

Then, Buster noticed the car Spike was near, which was a yellow city car with black racing stripes.

"Nice car." Buster said, admiring the car, which seemed completely new. He turned to the man and said, "How much for this one?"

"4 grand."

"I'll take it!"

Sari smiled, then noticed a pink-and-white motorcycle, and asked the guy, "How much for that 'Cycle?"

"3 grand."

"I'll take it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the surface of Mars...

"_I suppose you believe that the Allspark has come to land here?_" The Decepticon Commander Starscream said.

"_It is. And, by theory, so is Megatron._" Decepticon Scientist Shockwave said.

"_Megatron._" Starscream said, almost hatefully. Then he said, "_We'll get the Allspark first, and eliminate any Autobots on the surface of that planet._"

Shockwave responded, "_Yes, Commander Starscream._"

a audible crunch was heard, followed by a certain tank-jet-bot yelling, "_Lugnut, you stepped on something!_" in a German Accent, followed by a bomber robot saying, "_Why would you care, Blitzwing?_"

If this were an anime, Starscream would have sweat-dropped.

Then, he yelled, "**SILENCE!**"

Blackout, Decepticon Saboteur, then said, "_What did you step on?_"

"_A Cyber-Bug, I think._" Lugnut, Decepticon Warrior, said.

"_Well... it's as primitive as one, but not exactly._"

"_So... where did it come from?_"

"Well... I assume the planet where the Allspark landed... but if I'm correct, there's intelligent life there. We must be cautious." Blackout said, with a cold demeanor.

Starscream then replied with, "_Fine. As long as we get to_ **kill** _something along the way._"

To be continued...


	2. Autobots Roll Out Part 2

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 2: Autobots, Roll Out! Part 2

An F-32 streaked across the sky. It resembled an F-22 Raptor with Reversed versions of the F-15's wings, with an F-14 Tomcat's cockpit. In said cockpit, Samson "Star" Scream was examining the controls, having been recently promoted to pilot.

A voice erupted from the radio: "Enemy Fighters at 9:00!"

"Roger. What do I do until then?" Star said, jokingly.

He then engaged the enemy fighters, which happened to be the same type of plane he was flying. In contrast to his plane's urban camo, one plane had navy camo and the other had a type of nighttime camo. They engaged in a little two-against-one dogfight, which lasted five minutes before the Navy-camo one was shot down. Both planes had no idea what was going on... then the nighttime camo was shot down as well.

Star yelled, "WHAT THE?!"

He then looked to the side... and saw two F-32's, the same ones he just saw get destroyed, with a giant robot at least their size aiming a futuristic cannon at him.

"I have what I require." the giant robot, Starscream, said, "You can go now."

and with that, the fighter was shot, and Star's life came to an end. Starscream transformed into an identical jet, and activated his Decepticon radio, addressing his wingmen (pun not intended), Thundercracker and Skywarp, then said, _"All Decepticons, Report."_

"Shockwave here, along with Scalpel. We are awaiting any information on the Allspark's location."

"Blackout here. Planetfall Clean. I scanned a wreck, so no witnesses... except that scorpion, but it's dumb, so it doesn't count."

"Soundwave is on planet. No witnesses."

"Barricade here. Same... well, none LIVING, that is."

"Lugnut is here. No witnesses."

"Blitzwing here. No witnesses... CAUSE I CRUSHED ZEM! and then busted a phunky phresh move!"

_"Decepticons! We are going Allspark Huntin'!"_ That was Thundercracker.

_"And Megatron?"_ Barricade asked.

_"Yeah..."_ Starscream said, _"Him too."_

* * *

At the Witwicky house, Spike was busy thinking of ways to make Buster pay... when his thoughts took to Buster's new car.

A thousand plans went through his mind. Finally, He reached one conclusion... take the car, drive it to some random place, and leave it there until someone found it. His mom and dad were out for a dinner date, trusting that Buster could be trusted with Spike's safety. Buster had the the stupid idea of going to meet his friends for a drink and LEAVING the new car here. It was perfect... until he heard a car starting. He looked out the window... to find the car driving away?!

"HEY! THEIF!" Spike yelled, grabbing his bike and going after the car.

He pursued the car for a long while, never quite catching up.

Eventually, the car stopped. Spike, investigating the area, decided to go back home and say the car was stolen... which it was. But another car, Red-and-Silver, driven up to the area.

What he saw next, however, was not what he'd expected. Not by a long shot.

The two vehicles began to shudder violently, as though they were about to break down, and then the drivers at their wheels actually flickered and vanished, before the cars themselves started to transform, their shapes disappearing as the metal parts that made up their bodies moved and shifted like some nightmarish creature struggling to stand up. Their back sections flipped up and raised themselves, twisting and turning. Takato could only watch, slack-jawed, as their front parts became two pairs of enormous feet standing where the twin cars once were.

Spike stared at awe of them, when the red one spoke, "Hey, BB! How is it going with you?"

"Oh, Y'know, Cliff." The yellow one said, "Stuck as some guy's new car."

"Oh... too bad." 'Cliff' said, "And, as explained earlier, my name is 'CliffJUMPER', Bumblebee. CLIFFJUMPER. three syllables. Nothing more."

"Well, Cliffjumper." 'Bumblebee' said. "They... didn't buy her."

"Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked. "Whadaya need her for? For all we know, she's gone. But we can live with it! You and me! Two single guys, knockin' about in the WILD!"

"Okay... problem is, we aren't IN the wild. We're in a city. We're city cars. and we're..." Bumblebee said, "...not alone."

"You're right!" Cliffjumper said. Spike decided to make like a tree, and leaves the area, yelling, "Run Away!"

Cliffjumper watched him run, then said, "So... when can we make a break for it?"

Bumblebee gave him a hand motion, indicating "Wait for it..." Then, when Spike was nowhere in sight, he yelled, "Now!"

The two changed into their own vehicle modes and drove in another direction... unaware of the black-and-white ex-Autotrooper named Barricade witnessing the whole situation.

"Game over, Samuel James Witwicky," Barricade said under his breath. "Game over."

To be continued...

* * *

Please R&R! Don't just fave, R&R!


	3. Autobots Roll Out Part 3

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 3: Autobots, Roll Out! Part 3

Spike made it back home before anyone else, and ran inside, deciding to go to bed early, so that the day would be over. Sighing, he said, "Dude, that City Car is crazy. I hope I never see it again."

_It was dark. Cities were wrecked. Spike looked in horror at the chaos being caused. A huge, black-armored robot with a silver cannon on his left arm fired upon the citizens that fled, and in the right hand... was holding Sari. Spike looked into Sari's eyes. She was in pain. Spike then said, "Sari! NO!"_

_The robot looked upon Spike with the hell-red triangles he called eyes, and chuckled, saying, "Such Heroic Nonsense."_

Spike jerked up in his bed, wide awake, his body completely bathed in sweat. He panted heavily for a while, and then he took a few deep, calming breaths before rubbing his eyes and letting out a tired groan.

"Thank god. It was a nightmare." Spike said.

Spike desended the stairs, when Buster showed up and said, "Yo, Spike."

"I didn't do it!!" Spike yelled. Buster looked at him, confused, and said, "Huh?"

"I didn't take your car! It went there by itself!" Spike admitted. Buster looked at him, then said, "Have you been in my Secret Beer Stash AGAIN?!"

"NO! THAT CAR YOU BOUGHT DROVE AWAY! YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN! IT'S ALIVE!"

"... yep, beer stash."

"NO! If I'm making it up... then why is your car gone?!"

"... is that a hypothetical question? Because my car is still there."

"What are you-" Spike attempted to ask... before he saw that the car, the same car that drove off on it's own, the same car that transformed into a giant robot... was back.

"Satan's City Car!" Spike yelled, "Run Away!"

Spike got his bike and rode off, to get away from the giant robot car.

* * *

He pedaled for his life, and looked back once. Nothing was following him. He sighed... just as his bike decided to go 'Toro' on him and threw him off. He shrugged off the impact and looked up... to a very familiar, Black-and-White robot of death.

The Robot examined him, and said, "Are You eBay Username Ladiesman217?"

"Well... my brother's Ladiesman217, so, you're close." Spike replied, trying not to seem scared.

"Oh... well... Do you maintain the location of ever item he has been auctioning off?!"

"... well, I do, so I can hide it later."

"Where is item 234154?"

"... what?"

"WHERE ARE YOUR ANCESTRAL ARTIFACTS?"

"Uh... what?"

"_**WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!**_" The robot yelled, causing Spike to seriously freak.

"I DUNNO! I DUNNO! I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Just then, a very familiar Yellow-and-Black Car appeared, and Transformed into the same robot that Spike saw last night. and Spike got a good look at him this time.

He was smaller then Barricade, had a youthful, impudent-looking face, and a helmet that resembled a baseball cap, along with two small horns on his head.

Barricade looked at the small 'bot, then said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lover-Bot #1."

"If it isn't the Ex-Autotrooper." The smaller robot said, smirking as he did so. "How nice to see you again, BRC-01."

"My name is BARRICADE!" Barricade yelled, almost seeming to be insulted, before running toward the small 'bot, yelling, "Eh Chu Ta!"

"How rude! What, you've turned to Vulgarities now?" the small guy said, before dodging the charge. he then grabbed Barricade and fought him for a while. Spike took the opportunity to excuse himself from the area.

"Run Away!" Spike yelled, running for the hills... and bumping into Sari.

"OW!" Sari yelled. She then stood up and said, "You spilled my drink! What is your deal?"

"Sorry. I just got terrorized by giant alien robots!"

"What? You drunk or something?"

"I don't drink!"

"Well... I'll need proof that you're lying BEFORE I call the Asylum."

Just then, Barricade threw Bumblebee across the area, then turned his attention back to Spike.

"Okay, I believe you." Sari said.

"RUN AWAY!" Spike yelled, and ran away. Sari followed his lead. Barricade took off after them, transforming into a police cruiser as he did so.

_"This is getting interesting."_ Barricade said to himself in Cybertronian.

* * *

The two continued to run, as Barricade pursued them relentlessly. They continued to run, like there was no tomorrow. This was going to be the worst day of their lives.

* * *

It was at least 10:00 pm, when they finally stopped. Barricade ran them into a corner. There was no escape.

Both of them cried out in horror, as Barricade was about to waste them. Just then...

The little yellow guy jumped in, yelling, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Ow! Pipsqueak!" Barricade yelled, as the yellow guy fired electricity from his left arm.

"My name ain't Pipsqueak. It's BUMBLEBEE!" Bumblebee yelled, striking his energy-discharger device in Barricade's chest.

Barricade fell, and Bumblebee transformed his left arm back to hand mode.

Spike said, "... thanks... I think."

"Just doing my job." Bumblebee said, smiling.

Sari was looking in awe at Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled at this admiration.

Spike finally spoke, saying, "What in the world are you?"

"Bumblebee, Scout of the Autonomous Robotic Alliance of Cybertron."

"What, like an Alien or something?"

"Not exactly 'Alien'. But I DO come from another planet, called Cybertron."

"... oh. So... who do you work for?"

"I DID say, The Autonomous Robotic Alliance of Cybertron."

"Autonomus Robotic Alliance." Sari said, trying to make sense of the name.

"You CAN call us 'The Autobots' for short." Bumblebee said.

"... well, you've got something I don't, Spike." Sari said, seemingly trying to hide disappointment.

"Actually..." Bumblebee said, seemingly trying to hide something. Then, Sari saw something. Well, several somethings, actually. One was a mini-car of the same type that Bumblebee was, but red. Another one was a white-and-black police car. Sari's Pink-and-white motorcycle drove with them without a rider. And the final one was a giant, long-nosed semi-truck.

All four vehicle transformed into different robots. One resembled Bumbebee in every form except paint job. One was a less evil-looking version of Barricade. One, that used to be Sari's bike, was now a female robot, which earned a raised eyebrow from Spike. and the final one was an imposing, yet kind-looking robot (Think Scourge from RID, with Optimus's Paint Job).

The final one leaned down and asked, "Are You Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We-"

"No need, sir." Bumblebee said. "I already told them."

"Okay, before anything else happens, how do you speak our language?" Spike asked.

"We learned Earth's languages – as well as who you are – through the World Wide Web," Optimus Prime replied.

"Oh." Spike said, noting to find his files to stop anymore personal info from going out.

Prime then said, "This is my Executive Officer. Designation: Prowl."

"At your service," Prowl, the Barricade look-alike, greeted, saluting.

"My Primary Technician, Cliffjumper." Prime gestured toward the Bumblebee look-alike, who retracted his hand and armed a futuristic cannon at the two.

"You Feel Lucky? WELL, DO YOU, PUNK?!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"Easy, Cliffjumper." Prime admonished.

"Kiddin'!" Cliffjumper said, retracting his arm cannon.

"And I'm sure you've already met your guardians," continued Prime, Indicating Bumblebee and the Girl-Bot. "My Reconnaissance Agent, Bumblebee -"

"Yo, **TOP** Recon Agent! Is it too much?" Bumblebee asked.

"- and Arcee, our Special Spy Agent."

The Motorcycle-Girl-Bot, Arcee, said, "Hi! Sorry I couldn't reveal myself earlier."

Sari turned around, staring straight into Prime's face. "Why are you here?" she spoke, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"We are here for the AllSpark, the source of our kind's life, and we must find it before Megatron does," replied Prime.

"Megatron?" parroted Spike. There was a moment of stony silence among the Autobots, and when it was finally broken by Prime, there was no mistaking the regret in his voice:

"Megatron and I were once allies," he began. "But something changed within him; he was no longer content in being master of his own existence, seeking to control all. Gathering an army of others who shared his ideals, he waged war upon us. For their betrayal of all we stood for, those who followed Megatron now call themselves The League of Deceptive Constructs, or for short, The Decepticons."

"He disappeared millions of years, fading into legend as 'The Dark One' until a Decepticon attack proved he was real. And so, The Allspark War rebegun." Bumblebee said, acting older then he appeared.

"So... that guy that took offense to being called BRC-01..." Spike said.

It was Prowl who spoke next. "**_That_** was Barricade," he spat, his voice sounding bitter for some reason. "Former Autotrooper, and Megatron's top infiltrator; it's just like him to scan a vehicle of authority."

"So... the Allspark is here?" Spike asked.

"It was after I faced him." Bumblebee, gripping his neck, as if remembering old wounds.

"What's his problem?" Sari said, sympathetically.

"His vocal processors were damaged by Megatron." Cliffjumper spoke. "I was able to create a temporary duplicate, but Ratchet's still working on them."

"That happened after Bumblebee threw it out of the ship Megatron attacked." Optimus continued, "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"You mean Granddad **WASN'T** crazy?!" Spike yelled, surprised.

Prime nodded. "It was an accident… one that intertwined our fates."

_"What symbol is that?"_

_"I dunno!"_

_"Fang! Come back here!"_

_"Wow. Even the dogs are curious."_

_"The ice is cracking…! RUN!!"_

_"Captain Witwicky!! Are you all right?!"_

_"I'm all right, lads!"_

_"Men…! We've made a discovery!"_

"Megatron crash-landed in the Arctic before he could retrieve the AllSpark, entrapping himself in ice. Your ancestor accidentally triggered his navigation systems, and caused the coordinates of the AllSpark's location on Earth to be imprinted onto the lens of his glasses. Unfortunately, it also blinded him and drove him mad as well."

"Oh. and WHERE did you hear about the glasses?" Spike asked, hoping to stump Prime.

The reply was simple. "eBay."

"Oh. So, Megatron gets the Allspark. What's the worst that could happen?" Spike asked, confident.

At that moment Arcee spoke. "If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. Then all of Earth's organic life will be extinguished. Dogs, Cats, Flies... even you."

Prime stood up, looking down at the two humans. Soon all the Autobots had their eyes on them. "Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"... Oh Crap." Spike said, flabbergasted.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Autobots Roll Out Part 4

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 4: Autobots, Roll Out! Part 4

Frenzy was not amused. First, Barricade was found dead. Then, Rumble was talking to the shadows. Now, he was being cuddled by a red-armored Arcee clone, nicknamed "Flareup".

"You're my Kawaii. You're my Kawaii. My Kawaiiiiii." Flareup said as she stroked Frenzy. "My little blue Kawaii, Frenzy."

"Rumble." Frenzy said, lying.

"I thought you were Frenzy."

"No, Frenzy is Red. I'm Blue, got it?"

"Oh." Flareup said, slightly disappointed. She then yelled, "Chromia! I got the wrong guy!"

"No, you didn't!" Chromia yelled.

"Yeah, it turns out that Rumble's the blue one."

"Actually, Rumble's the red one."

"Frenzy's the red one."

"Frenzy's blue."

"He's red. Rumble is Blue."

"Rumble's red, Frenzy's blue."

"Says who?"

"Hasbro."

"Who?"

"I dunno."

Frenzy and Rumble took their leave when Chromia entered the room. She engaged in an argument about which guy was which color. Eventually...

"I give up." Flareup said. "So... which one of you two is blue."

Frenzy pointed at himself.

"Lemme reword that: Which one of you is Frenzy?"

Both of them said, "Obviously, I am!" Then, they realized they didn't remember. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Sorry about that. Now, back to the Story at hand.

* * *

Spike ran for his house, having said, "Don't Follow. Remain out of sight." to the Autobots.

"Spikers!" That came from the sprightly Alice, a young girl that seemed to be out of a book.

"Oh, Hey Alice. What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Buster decided to throw a party and invited me, Leo, Alex, and Jake, as well as everyone He knows that lives around here."

"Oh, man." Spike said, then, "Prime's going to kill me."

He ran into the house, and up to Buster's room. Digging around, He found the glasses of his dad. Out of curiosity, Spike decided to put them on. He placed them on his eyes... and saw the most horrid thing ever.  
_  
A bunch of Autobots, some unrecognizable, were fighting a large amount of Decepticons. On the Autobot's side were a trio of giant, spacecraft robots. on the Decepticon's side, was a giant, mechanical T-rex, and an ape like mech that looked like he was made of a bunch of construction vehicles._

Spike took the glasses off, gasping. He put the glasses in his pocket, and ran out of there

* * *

Reaching the Autobots, Spike said, "I got the Glasses."

"Hey, We got it!" Bumblebee said, to Optimus Prime. All of the Autobots transformed immediately to Vehicle mode, with Sari, who was waiting with the Autobots, and Spike getting in Bumblebee. They drove off... unaware of the optics that were watching them..._  


* * *

To be continued..._


	5. Autobots Roll Out Part 5

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 5: Autobots, Roll Out! Part 5

Optimus Prime drove down the road, using the co-ordinates on the Glasses to track down the Allspark. Behind him are the Autobots Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Prowl, and Arcee in their respective vehicle modes. Arcee was using her Holographic Driver for stealth purposes.

"So, Bumblebee, where are we going?" Sari asked, overtly curious.

"An area around Hoover Dam. Who knows? Maybe the Allspark is there." Bumblebee responded.

They rode off, toward Hoover Dam, unaware of the three F-35's following them from afar.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, begin transmitting our call to arms." The head jet, Starscream, said to his wingmates.

"Yo! Any Decepticon getting this message, get ready to rise up!" Thundercracker transmitted.

"It's time!" Skywarp transmitted as well.

Several messages from most of the Decepticons that made earthfall, as well as a few new Decepticons, filled the Decepticon communication network.  
_  
"Blitzwing, Rising Up."_

_"Lugnut, Rising Up."_

_"Bonecrusher, Rising Up."_

_"Mixmaster, Rising Up."_

_"Soundwave, Rising Up."_

_"Blackout, Rising Up. **ALL HAIL MEGATRON!**"_

Starscream scoffed slightly at the last words of Blackout. Megatron was obviously somewhere near the Allspark, and he was NOT going to let Megatron return. Megatron was dead. and Starscream was going to make him STAY that way.

* * *

The Autobots managed to reach Hoover Dam, before they saw three F-35's that were following them.

"Arcee, Prowl, Cliffjumper, try to hold them off. Bumblebee, get the Allspark." Prime ordered, as the Seekers transformed into their respective robot modes, and began firing. The two groups got into a fire fight, as Bumblebee jumped down into the interior of the Hoover Dam.

* * *

Bumblebee looked around. No humans were around. He looked for the Allspark everywhere... and after several hours of looking, He found it. Grabbing it, he took the Allspark away, running for the hills.

* * *

"Prime, I got the Allspark! We need to retreat!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Autobots! Fall Back!"

The Autobots stopped firing and transformed into their vehicle modes, driving away. Blitzwing yelled at them, "HEY! COWARDS!"

"Forget it, Blitzwing." Starscream yelled. "All Decepticons, return to base before anything ELSE happens!"

The Decepticons transformed and took their leave, with Lugnut yelling, "Megatron Forever!"

* * *

The Autobots, having decided to keep the Allspark on Earth, told Sari and Spike that they were going to stay for a while. Spike and Sari smiled. Looks like this was going to be one adventure after another...

* * *

_... meanwhile, in the Hoover Dam..._

a red eye opened, and a sinister voice said, "I'm back."

_To be continued..._


	6. Operation: Australia

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 6: Operation: Australia

Bumblebee was viewing the monitor, bored as usual. Prime was busy thinking of battle strategies with Prowl, and Cliffjumper was out for a drive (Although the fact that he had several dents afterward made Bumblebee suspect he was at a demolition derby.) Arcee... come to think of it, where WAS Arcee, anyway?

"So bored." Bumblebee said, hating his current situation. "I just need a- huh?" Something caught his optical sensor. Clicking a few buttons, he found something in Australia: an attack by an unknown adversary. Bumblebee considered activating a red alert... before thinking, "Maybe I can prove myself! Then, I'll get that speed upgrade I've been waitin' for!"

Pressing a button and giving the coordinates of Australia, He activated the Space-Bridge, then went through.  
**

* * *

Australia**  


* * *

Bumblebee arrived at the scene. Looking around, he found what was attacking: The Decepticons. This was gonna be too-

"AUGHHH!!!" Bumblebee screamed in pain, as a null laser hit his shoulder. Gripping his arm, he turned to see...

"Thundercracker!" Bumblebee yelled in surprise.

"Surprised, Autobot? I thought so." Thundercracker said in his usual drawl.

"Oh, I've been WAITING for this." Bumblebee said, activating his Stingers, and firing upon him. Thundercracker dodged the electric streams, and yelled, "C'mon! You call that an attack?"

A small game of cat and mouse was in Progress, as Bumblebee hoped nobody noticed he was gone...  


* * *

Arcee yelled, "Bumbles! Where are you?"

Cliffjumper then said, "What're you doing?"

"Bumblebee's missing."

"Oh, good. I'm going to hide his bed."  


* * *

Bumblebee continued firing electric bolts at Thundercracker, who actually seemed to ENJOY taunting him. Whether or not he was enjoying it was beyond Bumblebee.

Then, Bumblebee fell over, hitting the ground, and accidentally detonating some missiles, hurling Starscream into the ocean.

All the Decepticons were completely dumbfounded... then...

... Skywarp yelled, "RUN AWAY!"

The Decepticons took off, leaving Bumblebee in the dust.

"WTF?" Bumblebee thought to himself, then shrugged. Activating his teleporter, he went back to Autobase.  


* * *

"I'm HOME!" Bumblebee said... just before a flying glomp by Arcee knocked him off his feet. Arcee proceeded to kiss Bumblebee a huge number of times.

Optimus smirked, happy to see Bumblebee was still online. "Aw, young love," Prime commented.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Starscream, in Decepticon base, was muttering to himself, saying, "Megatron is gone. I'm leader now! This is the best day of my LIFE!"

Somewhere else, someone was using a camera to spy on Starscream.

And he was NOT HAPPY.  
**_

* * *

To be continued... Please R&R! Or I grant Starscream a hideous death!  
_**


	7. Dreams of a Cliffjumper

**Transformers Genesis**  
Episode 7: Dreams of a Cliffjumper

Bumblebee stumbled out of his sleeping chamber, falling over a bit before getting up and dusting himself off.

Getting to the refuel sector, or, as the humans call it, "Kitchen", He sighed, knowing that the Decepticons haven't done anything yet. He got to the "Kitchen", and these words greeted him...

"I'M BORED!!!!"

Coming from Arcee, who didn't take inactivity well.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE DECEPTICONS?! WHY CAN'T THEY ATTACK AN OIL FACILITY OR SOMETHING?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 24/7! THIS SUCKS! **I'M BORED I'M BORED I'M BORED!**" Arcee yelled, screamed, shouted, whined, complained, stomped on the ground, rolled on the ground, banged/punched/kicked on the wall, ran around the room, flied, dashed, spinned, etc. Until she ran out the door and did a cartwheel down the hallway...  
...Until she fell down the stairs, but survived.

"I'm okay."

Bumblebee smiled. Arcee may have acted crazy at times, but Bumblebee still liked her. He then turned to Cliffjumper, who was taking a stasis nap. Bumblebee then had the weirdest thought: what was he dreaming?  


* * *

In Cliffjumper's dream, There was a background in a kid's drawing version. Then, out of no where, there was a dog walking on two legs with a metallic sheep walking on four (which reveals to be Bumblebee in a dog costume and Chromia in the sheep costume- Wait, who's Chromia?).

"Huh? Look! Cliff is trying to take a stasis nap." Bumble-Dog said.

"Baa." Sheep-Chromia... for lack of a better term, baa-ed.

"I know! Let's help them count electrosheep!"

Suddenly, the scenery change turns dark, and a flaming hoop came outta no where.

"COME ON YOU SLAGGIN' ELECTROSHEEP! JUMP! JUMP!" Bumble-Dog pulled out a whip and keeps whipping on the ground, while the Sheep-Chromia weeps with fear. "JUMP OVER THE FLAMING HOOP SO HE CAN COUNT YOU!"

"CAN'T RECHARGE! TOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Cliffjumper yelled as they woke up . . . in an unfamiliar area.

"...um, what is this place?" Cliffjumper asked himself, then backtracked.

"Okay, I slipped into recharge, counted electrosheep, got upset... I'm in dreamland." Cliffjumper concluded, then said, "Hm. Not what I expected."

"Welcome to your dream world." The red Bumblebee-lookalike turned as they heard someone's voice that happens to be...

"SKIDS?!" Cliffjumper yelled, as the blue Chevolet Beat-esk car showed up... in a mountain costume.

"Hello. I'm Skids. And, I'm playing as Autobot Mountain of Cybertronian New Year's Dream." Skids said, in his polite British accent.

"AUGH!!! A LOONY!" Cliffjumper yelled again.

"Hmm? What with that reaction, Cliffjumper?" Mountain-Skids asked.

"Okay, seriously. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ... OUR DREAM?"

"Oh, didn't that young yellow 'bot tell you? Tomorrow is Cybertronian New Year." Mountain-Skids explained, "And if you dreamt the Autobot Mountain, a HoverHawk, and an CyberEggplant at this time; they'll bring good luck."

"... I don't see YOU bringing ME luck."

"YOU DIDN'T! You ACTUALLY figured out I'm not Autobot Mountain? That I'm actually Mount Fuji?!"

"Mount Fuji?!" Cliffjumper said. He then yelled, "HYPERFORM!!" , growing as he did so.

"Holy crud!" Skids yelled, looking up to see...

OMEGA SUPREME, in Cliffjumper's stead. Cliffjumper's voice boomed from Omega, saying, "You shouldn't have said that!!" before shrinking into Cliffjumper again.

"Sorry, got carried away there." Cliffjumper said. Skids smiled, before he said, "So, we should be looking for a Hover-Hawk."

and, by SHEER coincidence... Laserbeak landed next to them.

"Hello." Laserbeak said, "I'm a hover-hawk."

"... no, regular old eagle-thing." Cliffjumper said, earning a look from Laserbeak.

"You should never judge a book by its cover." Laserbeak said "Even though I have a body of an... eagle-thing... I HAVE A HEART OF A HOVERHAWK!"

". . . but, you're an eagle." Cliffjumper said... before saying, "No, wait, more like a vulture or something."

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. I'm a Vulture."

"Well, now where would we find the eggplant?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Don't worry, I got this handled." Mountain-Skids pulled out a cellphone and dials.

"Hang on! You have a cellphone all along?!" Cliffjumper yelled. Then Cliff heard a ring tone and saw a red cellphone on a ground. He picks it up and presses "send".

"Hello? Starscream?" Skids said.

"Oh, so Starscream is the CyberEggplant?" Cliffjumper answered.

"Eh?"

"I found this on the ground." Said Cliffjumper.

"Well, why didn't you tell us you found Starry?" Laserbeak responds.

"I didn't."

"Well, isn't there a strap?"

"What strap?" He looked at the cellphone, finally noticed a strap and on the end of it...

"I am a CyberEggplant, that is seriously miscast." Mini CyberEggplant-Starscream introduced himself.  
_**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Well. Now I got the three of you, now what?" Cliffjumper asked.

"...What do you mean?" said the three.

"LIKE HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS KOOKY DREAM!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"How should I know, we're just some dream that brought you good luck for Cybertronian New Year." Laserbeak responded.

"What do you mean good luck?! You're a vulture instead of a hawk!" yelled Cliffjumper, "And I have Skids wearing a mountain costume, and we even have a puny CyberEggplant cellphone strap!"

"NEVER CALL ME PUNY!" Starscream roared. He then calmed down and said, "Well, if you want to wake up, I'll help you."

"Really?" Cliffjumper asked. "How? Tell me!"

"...just sleep in this dream world," Mini Eggplant-Screamer explained, "Then, you will all wake up to the real world."

"...um, that's it?" said Cliffjumper.

"That's it." Mini Eggplant-Starscream smiled.

Well, that was easy.

He lied down and went into recharge...

But that's when the Bumble-Dog and Sheep-Chromia returns...

"Huh? Look! Cliffjumper's trying to take a nap, again." Bumble-Dog said.

"Baa." Sheep-Chromia... baa-ed again.

"I know! Let's help them count Electrosheep!"

Again, the scenery change turns darkened and a flaming hoop came outta no where.

"COME ON YOU STUPID ELECTROSHEEP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Bumble-Dog pulled out a whip and keeps whipping on the ground, while the Sheep-Chromia weeps with fear. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN CYBER-LAMB CHOPS BY NOW!"

"STOP!!!!" Cliffjumper screamed... waking up as he did so.  


* * *

Noticing the Yellow-Armored look-alike of him pushing a very large crate, Cliffjumper took the opportunity for REVENGE... by punching Bumblebee and yelling, **"STAY OUTTA MY DREAMS, PUNK!!"**

To be continued...


End file.
